Ginny's Midnight Surprise
by Luckygirl22
Summary: Ginny gets a midnight surprise in the Room of Requirement by someone more than welcome. SMUT, FEMMESLASH!


Ginny Weasley walked slowly down the corridor to the Room of Requirement. It was after hours and she couldn't afford to be caught. She entered the room, and allowed the door to close behind her. As though sensing her needs, the room instantly transformed into a large bedroom. A huge bed sat in the center of the room. She leaped onto the soft bed, imagining what it would be like if only Hermione was there with her. Sighing, she slowly stripped off her clothes. She closed her eyes imagining the feel of Hermione's small hand stroking her full breast. Circling her own hand around her hardened nipple, she tried to pretend that it was actually Hermione. She started to pinch her hard tits, squirming on the bed. Then she lowered her hand to her tight pussy. She wanted Hermione so badly. She started pumping her fingers in and out. Moaning with pleasure she screamed " OH HERMIONE." All of a sudden, a noise made her sit up. Someone was coming into the room! She peered over the bed to see Hermione. She walked over to the bed, a satisfied smirk on her beautiful face. " I thought I'd find you here," she purred. Crawling onto the bed, Ginny could see that Hermione was wearing a black lacy bra and matching underwear. Ginny looked down to see that her clothes were back on! Seeing Ginny's look of surprise, Hermione smiled devilishly and whispered " I thought I would have the pleasure of taking them off myself." Ginny moaned softly, feeling her pussy become wet with desire. Hermione strattled Ginny, throwing off her bra and with her small delicate hands she began to press her own tits together, pushing them until she heard a squeal from Ginny. Putting a finger to Ginny's lips, Hermione began to slowly strip Ginny, pausing when Ginny was left in her bra and sexy red panties. Hermione could see a wet spot on Ginny's panties. Hermione leaned in and began kissing the red head fiercely, sucking and biting on her lower lip. Then, Hermione unhooked Ginny's lacy red bra and watched Ginny squirm as Hermione stared hungrily at her hardening tits. Hermione slowly ran her fingertips over her left tit, and then pinched the hard pink nipple. Ginny let out a moan of pleasure and started to buck her hips impatiently. "Now now, settle down," said Hermione, scolding Ginny. Hermione began slowly licking circles around her tit, sharply sucking the nipple. She did the same to Ginny's other tit, and began sucking them, pausing to squeeze each one in between sucks. Shifting lower on Ginny's body, Hermione saw the now very large wet spot forming on Ginny's wet panties. Hermione slowly traced circles around the spot, watching Ginny moan. Then, she began to lick the wet spot, slowly up and down the covered pussy. "Please Hermione, PLEASE!" Shouted Ginny. Hermione laughed and flung off Ginny's soaking panties. Her small hot tongue slid up and down Ginny's folds, licking and sucking at her hot wet pussy. She began biting and sucking at Ginny's already swollen clit, as Ginny started bucking her hips into Hermione's face. "HERMIONE," Ginny yelled. Hermione began pumping her fingers in and out, in and out of Ginny's tight pussy. Ginny humped Hermione's fingers, finally cumming into Hermione's waiting mouth. Hermione licked her lips and began kissing Ginny again. Ginny tasted her own juices in Hermione's luscious mouth. Tearing off her soaking black panties, Hermione began rubbing against Ginny's pussy. Then, shifting even higher, Hermione lowered her dripping pussy over Ginny's hard tit. Pressing her clit against Ginny's hard nipple, she began moaning with pleasure. Hermione grinded against Ginny, her full, hard tits bouncing. Ginny was fingering her own wet pussy, barely able to contain herself. Cumming all over Ginny's tit, Hermione started to lick her own juices off of Ginny's tits. Their wet pussies grinded against each other, hot with arousal. Then, to Ginny's momentary disappointment, Hermione slid off her and turned Ginny over. Hermione looked at Ginny's shapely arse and began smacking the arse cheeks lightly. Ginny began to moan loudly. Cupping Ginny's ass cheeks, Hermione began to thrust her finger into Ginny's tight cunt. "Faster!" yelled Ginny. Hermione pumped faster until Ginny collapsed onto the bed. "Get on you're hands and knees." Hermione ordered. Then, Hermione strattled Ginny's arse. Her wet pussy folds rubbing against Ginny's arse. Hermione humped Ginny, swinging her hair back and screaming Ginny's name. Hermione began fondling Ginny's bouncing breasts, still grinding into Ginny. She came, all over Ginny's arse and rolled off her. They lay panting next to each other. Hermione licked Ginny's arse, slowly lapping up her own juices. They began kissing again, Ginny finally tasting Hermione's sweet cum.

…

When Ginny woke up the next morning, She was lying on sticky sheets still smelling of Hermione's delicious sweet cum. Smiling to herself, she laid back in bed, eagerly awaiting the next time.


End file.
